A Day In The Life Series
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: Tsuade and Jiraiya have a daughter named Keiko. I am writing this series to let people understand why Tsunade gave up Keiko for adoption. Well, I hope you enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, a warning before anyone reads this…

It was suggested I posted this, so here. (I don't think it's that good…)

Anyways, Keiko is Tsunade's and Jiraiya's (from **Naruto**) daughter. She knows who Tsunade is, but never met Jiraiya. So yeah… Just read it and I'll answer any questions you may have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bath time for Keiko. She hated taking baths. She always got shampoo in her eyes and when the bath was done she would freeze. Whenever it was time to take a bath, Keiko would run and hide from Tsunade.

That day, Keiko heard the bath water running. She knew what that sound meant. It was time for a bath. Keiko dropped her toys she was playing with and went and hid behind the couch.

Tsunade walked into the room and saw that Keiko disappeared. Tsunade started looking around for Keiko and found her hiding behind that couch. She grabbed Keiko and took her to the bathroom.

Keiko tried to get away from Tsunade, but Tsunade had a tight grip on her. Keiko didn't want to take a bath. She tried everything to get away.

"Hey! Stop that! It's time for you to take a bath!" Tsunade snapped at Keiko. Keiko stood there and pouted for a second, and then she bit Tsunade. This angered Tsunade to no end. She quickly grabbed Keiko and spanked as hard as she could, and she also yelled as loud as she could.

Keiko still tried to get away. Tsunade quickly grabbed Keiko and put her in the bathtub fully clothed. This upset Keiko quite a bit, so she started to cry. Tsunade ignored Keiko and started to wash her hair. Keiko started crying even harder.

"Keiko, stop it! Are you going to let me take your clothes off with out you running away?" yelled Tsunade. Keiko didn't look at Tsunade but she nodded yes. Tsunade gently lifted Keiko out of the bathtub and took her out of her soaking wet clothes. Then she gently put Keiko back into the bathtub.

'That wasn't that bad was it?" Tsunade gently asked Keiko. Keiko was ignoring Tsunade. She was still upset about being put in the bathtub fully clothed. Tsunade started to worry about Keiko, but she continued to finish washing Keiko's hair.

Soon they were done and Tsunade gently picked Keiko up out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. Keiko laid her head against Tsunade while, Tsunade to Keiko into her room to look for some clean clothes.

"Hey, do you want to wear some pajamas?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded yes, so Tsunade set Keiko on the bed and helped her into the red footsy pajamas.

"Uppie," Keiko said to Tsunade with her arms out. Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into the kitchen. Tsunade asked Keiko if she wanted something to eat and Keiko said yes.

"Okay. Keiko, I'm going to let you play in the living room until the food is ready okay?" Tsunade gently asked Keiko. Tsunade set Keiko down on the living room floor with some of her toys and then went back into the kitchen to make some food.

Keiko played with her toys for a few minutes before she became bored. Keiko then went to the front door and tried to get outside. When she figured out she couldn't reach the door handle without any help, Keiko went and grabbed a plastic box, turned it over and stood on that to reach the door handle.

Soon, Keiko got the door open and went outside. It was warm out and the sun was out. Keiko wandered down the street a bit and turned on to another street.

Tsunade had the food all ready and went into the living room to get Keiko. When Tsunade saw that Keiko was gone, she frantically looked around the house. Then she saw the open door.

Tsunade panicked. She ran outside and called Keiko's name. When she didn't get a response she ran down the street looking for her. Then she turned down the same road Keiko did.

Keiko stopped for a quick break before she started walking again. When she was taking the break she felt herself roughly being picked up.

"Keiko!" It was Tsunade, and she was pissed. "What were you thinking? You could of gotten hurt!" Tsunade was angry at Keiko and Keiko knew it.

"Sorry…" Keiko replied quietly. Keiko tried to reach towards Tsunade for a hug, but Tsunade pushed her away.

"Keiko, you're still in big trouble for going outside when I told you for staying in the living room," Tsunade scolded. Tsunade took Keiko back home and fed her some oatmeal. When Keiko was done eating, Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into the living room.

"Keiko," Tsunade started saying to Keiko as she set her down, "Can you bring me Froggy?" Keiko didn't know what Tsunade wanted with her stuffed toad, but she got it and gave it to Tsunade.

After Keiko gave Tsunade her stuffed toad, Tsunade stood up and started walking away from Keiko.

"Hey," Keiko whined, "Where you going?" Tsunade explained to Keiko that she was taking away Froggy as Keiko's punishment for going outside without her. Keiko got mad at Tsunade and hit her.

"Hey!" Tsunade said while gently grabbing Keiko's hand. "Don't hit me. Do you want Froggy to be gone longer?" Keiko nodded no, and Tsunade went and put Froggy up.

When Tsunade came back into the living room, she saw that Keiko was crying. She picked Keiko up and asked her what was wrong. Keiko wouldn't tell Tsunade what was wrong.

Tsunade took Keiko and sat on the couch with her. Tsunade held Keiko and softly sang to her trying to get Keiko to go to sleep. Keiko covered her ears and tried to get away from Tsunade.

Tsunade held Keiko tighter, stood up and walked around the house with Keiko. Keiko was having a hard time staying awake and Tsunade knew it. Soon, Keiko fell asleep and Tsunade went and put her into bed. Then Tsunade went back into her bedroom and got Froggy and took him back to Keiko and put him into bed with her. Then Tsunade went off and did paid bills.


	2. Chapter 2

After Keiko figured out how to get out of the front door, Tsunade went out and bought a baby gate. Keiko had no idea what the gate was but she was really curious about it. When Tsunade was cleaning out one of the extra rooms Keiko wandered up to her and asked her what the gate was for.

"Well, remember when you left the house without asking me?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. "I'm cleaning out this room and I'm going to put up this gate, so whenever I need to take a shower or something and I need to leave you alone, I'm going to put you in this room."

Keiko did not like the idea of being locked in one room when Tsunade left her alone. She tried showing her dislike by trying to take off with the baby gate. Tsunade grabbed Keiko before she went anywhere and picked her up.

"Hey, stop. Leave that gate alone! It's going to go in if you like it or not," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko gave Tsunade an upset look. "Hey, if you didn't decide to escape the other day, I wouldn't have to do this."

"Down!" Keiko demanded. Tsunade set Keiko back on the ground and went back to work. When Tsunade bent over to pick something up, Keiko ran up to her and tried to climb on Tsunade. Tsunade soon got tired of what Keiko was doing.

"Hey, what, do you want attention," Tsunade asked Keiko nicely. Keiko just looked at Tsunade blankly. Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into the kitchen. "Do you want a bottle?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah," Keiko said quietly. Tsunade smiled at Keiko and set her on the ground. Keiko didn't want to leave Tsunade's side so she grabbed onto Tsunade's pants and held on tight. When Tsunade was warming up the milk she leaned down and picked Keiko up. When the milk was done warming up, Tsunade grabbed the bottle and gave it to Keiko.

"There. Do you like that?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko already had the bottle in her mouth. Tsunade smiled and kissed Keiko. Keiko shot her mother a disgusted look. Tsunade laughed and took Keiko back into the room she was cleaning.

Tsunade set Keiko on the ground and went back to work. She knew Keiko would be distracted by the bottle so she wouldn't have to worry about her. When Tsunade was done, and about to set up the baby gate, she felt Keiko tug on her pants.

Tsunade looked at Keiko and saw she was holding out the empty bottle. Tsunade gently picked Keiko up and took her back into the kitchen. When Tsunade started to put the empty bottle in the sink she felt Keiko start to squirm.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" Tsunade sweetly asked Keiko. She saw that Keiko had an upset look on her face and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"No!" Keiko said angrily. "More!" Keiko pointed at the bottle. Tsunade suddenly understood what Keiko wanted.

"No, you can't have anymore. You had enough for right now." Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko. Keiko wasn't listening though. She wanted more milk.

"More!" Keiko screamed. Tsunade was getting angry with Keiko. She took Keiko into the living room and roughly put her on the couch.

"Keiko!" Tsunade growled, "When I say no, I mean no. And for talking back, you will sit in timeout until I think you're ready to come out of it. Okay?" Keiko was ignoring Tsunade.

Tsunade left Keiko on the couch and went back to putting up the baby gate. When Tsunade was done with that she went back to pick up Keiko.

Tsunade was still surprised to see Keiko was still sitting on the couch where she left her. She though Keiko might of taken off or something, but Keiko was still sitting there. When Keiko saw Tsunade walking towards her, she immediately whined to be picked up.

"I'm sowwy," Keiko said to Tsunade quietly. Tsunade held Keiko close to her and asked her if she wanted to go to the park. "Yeah!" Keiko responded excitedly.

Tsunade smiled at Keiko and took her to grab their coats. She always had a hard time trying to get Keiko into her coat, but today Keiko willing got into it. After Tsunade put her own coat on, she picked up Keiko and they went to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Keiko didn't get to go to the park to often with Tsunade. Tsunade was always too busy to take Keiko to the park. Keiko was excited about going to the park. She wouldn't stay still in Tsunade's arms.

"Hey, quit wiggling. We'll be there soon," Tsunade said to Keiko trying to calm her down. Keiko calmed down a little bit, but she still was excited. When they got to the park Tsunade set Keiko down and Keiko started to take off. Before Keiko could go anywhere, Tsunade grabbed her.

"Keiko, we talked about this before. You have to stay with me. And if you're going to leave, you have to ask Mommy first. Do you understand?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. "What do you want to do first?" Tsunade asked.

"Swing!" Keiko responded excitedly. Then she started to take off again. Tsunade grabbed her and gave her a stern look. Keiko knew she did something wrong and her body language showed it. Tsunade reached out and hugged Keiko.

"You want to go swing? Well, let's go, and no taking off," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko was tugging at Tsunade to get going. "Alright, I'm coming."

"Yeah!" Keiko started running slightly ahead of Tsunade. Tsunade wasn't going to try to hold Keiko back. As long as Keiko stayed in her sight, she wasn't going to worry.

Keiko was having fun. She was having so much fun, she wasn't paying attention to where she was running. The next thing she knew, she ran into something and was on the ground. Keiko started to cry really hard.

The guy she ran into picked her up and held her. The guy had long white bushy hair and the same markings on his face, like Keiko had.

"Shh, it's okay. You didn't get hurt," the man was talking to Keiko softly trying to calm her down. Tsunade saw what happened and ran up to the man and Keiko.

"Hey! Put her down!" Tsunade yelled. The guy looked towards Tsunade and a look of shock came upon his face,

"Tsunade?" the guy was really confused. Tsunade looked at the guy's face and she was shocked as well.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade responded with shock. Keiko heard Tsunade and started crying for her. Tsunade grabbed Keiko from Jiraiya and started to try to calm her down. "What are you doing here Jiraiya? Research?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, yeah, but what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade. Tsunade was ignoring Jiraiya. She was focused on Keiko who still was pretty scared about what just happened to her. "And who is that kid you're holding?" Jiraiya asked trying to get Tsunade's attention.

"The kid's name is Keiko, and I promised I'd take her to the park," Tsunade explained. Keiko was looking at Jiraiya funny and Tsunade knew Jiraiya was noticing a similarity. To try to distract Keiko from Jiraiya, Tsunade grabbed a bottle of milk out of the bag she had for Keiko and handed it to her. Keiko forgot all about Jiraiya and grabbed for the bottle.

"How old is she?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade considered lying to him, but she knew he would see through her lies.

"She's almost two," Tsunade told Jiraiya while focusing on Keiko. Jiraiya was a smart guy. Tsunade broke off the relationship he had with her about two and a half years ago. He wondered if this was the reason Tsunade broke off the relationship.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya started out carefully, "Were you pregnant when you broke up with me?" At that moment, Tsunade knew she was caught. "Was that the reason you broke up with me?" Jiraiya asked again.

"Jiraiya, that is none of your business," Tsunade was getting upset. Keiko knew it too. She tried offering the half drank bottle to Tsunade to see if she wanted any. "No Keiko. That's yours. Mommy doesn't need any," Tsunade sweetly explained to Keiko. Keiko understood and continued to drink the milk. Jiraiya picked up on the Mommy part.

"So, she is mine!?" Jiraiya furiously asked Tsunade. Tsunade didn't look at Jiraiya.

"Yes," Tsunade knew the next thing she would say would make Jiraiya mad, and Keiko didn't like it when people were angry. Tsunade held Keiko a bit tighter and continued. "But I don't want you in her or my life. I left you because I didn't think you would make a half decent father. I thought she would be better off growing up without a father!" This pushed Jiraiya over the edge.

"What do you mean? She's mine! I have a right to raise her as well!" Jiraiya screamed. That did it. Keiko forgot all about her bottle and started to cry. She hated it when people yelled. Tsunade grabbed Keiko's bottle and tried feeding it to her again. Keiko smacked it away. Tsunade also had Keiko's stuffed toad with her. She tried offering that to Keiko, but Keiko wasn't interested.

"Dammit! See what you did?" Tsunade yelled back at Jiraiya. Jiraiya snorted.

"I didn't do a thing! If you would of let me helped raise her, she wouldn't be so afraid of everything," Jiraiya angrily explained.

"Jiraiya, just leave us alone. You're not going to be in Keiko's life and that's the end of it," Tsunade calmly said while walking away from Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, I will get in Keiko's life. No matter what I have to do," Jiraiya tried telling Tsunade, but Tsunade was too far away to hear him.

"Keiko, we're going to go home now. I'm sorry about today. We can come back to the park another day okay?" Tsunade was trying to calm Keiko down.

"Mommy, who that?" Keiko asked. It took Tsunade a minute to figure out what Keiko was talking about, but she figured it out.

"That was just an old friend of mine. Nothing important, okay?" Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko.

"Fine. Bottle?" Keiko wanted her bottle back. Tsunade laughed and handed it back to Keiko. Keiko continued to finish the bottle.

Tsunade held Keiko close to her and thought about their encounter with Jiraiya. Since he knew that he had a daughter, he would do something about seeing her. Tsunade looked at Keiko and decided that Keiko would be better off without Jiraiya in her life. Now all she needed to do was figure out how to keep Jiraiya out of Keiko's life. Tsunade hoped it wouldn't be too difficult…


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days since Tsunade's encounter with Jiraiya at the park. Keiko seemed to forget about Jiraiya, but Tsunade didn't. She was worried. She picked Keiko up and took her to the closed off playroom she made for her.

"Keiko, stay in here for a bit. Mommy has to go out for a bit, okay?" Tsunade explained to Keiko setting her down.

"Why?" Keiko asked. She didn't understand why Tsunade was going to leave her. Whenever Tsunade had to leave the house, she would take Keiko with her.

"Keiko," Tsunade started to say, "I need some alone time, okay. I won't be gone that long. Just stay in this room and behave until I get back okay?" Tsunade started to cry.

"Mommy," Keiko went up to her mother and tried to hug her. Tsunade pushed Keiko away, stood up and left the room, closing the baby gate behind her as she left. Keiko ran after Tsunade and cried for her not to leave her.

Tsunade did her best to ignore Keiko as she left the house. Keiko was crying for Tsunade to not leave. It upset Tsunade to hear Keiko like this, but she had other thoughts on her mind at that moment.

Tsunade ended up going to the store and buying some alcohol. As soon as Tsunade figured out she was pregnant, she stopped drinking alcohol all together. Since the upset at the park, Tsunade needed something to take her mind off Jiraiya.

When Tsunade got back to the house, she checked in on Keiko. Keiko was asleep on one of the blankets Tsunade left in that room for her. Tsunade went over to Keiko and picked her up. Keiko wiggled a bit, but she didn't wake up. Tsunade set Keiko on the couch and went off into the kitchen to make some dinner for the both of them.

Soon after Tsunade set Keiko on the couch, she woke up. Keiko was confused on where she was at first and then she realized she was on the couch. That meant Tsunade was home. Keiko climbed off the couch and ran around looking for Tsunade. She soon found her mother in the kitchen.

"Mommy," Keiko started to cry while she ran toward her mother. Tsunade turned around and saw Keiko running towards her. She quickly got on one knee as Keiko tackled her.

"Hey, shh, I'm home now. Shh, I'm right here," Tsunade was trying to calm Keiko down. Keiko was clinging to Tsunade. Tsunade knew Keiko wasn't going to let go, so she picked Keiko up and finished dinner one-handed.

When Tsunade was done cooking dinner she set down Keiko in her high-chair. As soon as she set Keiko down, Keiko started to whine and cry. Tsunade had to explain to Keiko she wasn't going anywhere. Keiko calmed down quite a bit after she heard that.

At dinner Keiko was being a picky eater, as usual. Tsunade was trying to feed her some mashed potatoes. Keiko kept trying to push the bowl of mashed potatoes onto the floor. Each time Tsunade scolded Keiko but Keiko wasn't listening. Then Tsunade had an idea.

"Keiko, do you want a bottle?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko started to get excited. "You can only get a bottle if you finish your mashed potatoes okay?" This got Keiko to eat. As soon as she was done, Keiko whined for the bottle. Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into the bedroom. Tsunade got Keiko changed into some pajamas and then took her back into the kitchen.

"Bottle?" Keiko asked her mother. Tsunade laughed and rubbed Keiko's hair. Tsunade got out the bottle and the milk and set Keiko on the ground to warm up the bottle. When the bottle was done warming up, Tsunade picked Keiko up and gave her the bottle. Keiko quickly grabbed the bottle and started drinking it.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Tsunade told Keiko trying to pull at the bottle a little bit to try to make Keiko to stop drinking it that fast. Keiko got the message and slowed down. Tsunade took Keiko into her own bedroom and set her on the bed.

"Not tired," Keiko tried to tell Tsunade. Tsunade continued to put Keiko to bed. "No! Not tired," Keiko tried to tell Tsunade again.

"Keiko, it's time for bed. I'm even going to let you sleep in Mommy's bed tonight okay?" Tsunade told Keiko softly. Keiko finally stopped arguing with Tsunade and continued to drink her milk, slowly falling asleep. Tsunade left Keiko and went into the living room for her own personal time.

Tsunade took out the alcohol she bought earlier that day and started drinking it. It made her feel good. She just kept drinking and thinking about Jiraiya. Soon she passed out.

Later that night, Keiko woke up from a bad dream. She frantically looked around to see if Tsunade was in bed with her. When Keiko saw she wasn't, she climbed out of bed and went into the living room to look for Tsunade.

When Keiko saw Tsunade passed out on the couch, she ran up to her and tugged on her shirt. When Tsunade wasn't waking up, Keiko tugged again. This time, it was a bit harder. Tsunade still wouldn't wake up.

"Mommy," Keiko said in a loud voice, "Uppie!" Tsunade woke up and she was mad. She smacked Keiko as hard as she could. The smack was so hard, it knocked Keiko to the ground. Keiko started crying as hard as she could. Tsunade never hit her. Keiko didn't understand what she did to make her mother angry with her.

Tsunade suddenly realized what she did to Keiko. She reached out to pick Keiko up and Keiko pushed her away and ran off. Tsunade took off after Keiko. Keiko soon realized Tsunade was following her and she stopped and turned and looked at Tsunade.

"Hey, come here," Tsunade said to Keiko softly. Keiko had a terrified look on her face. 'Keiko, I didn't mean to hit you. Come here," Tsunade tried again. Keiko thought about going over to Tsunade, but decided against it and took off again. Tsunade got up and followed Keiko again.

"Go way!" Keiko yelled at her mother. Tsunade froze. Keiko never told her to go away. Ever. Not to upset Keiko any further, she went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Tsunade sat on the couch for about fifteen minutes before she went off and looked for Keiko again. She found Keiko hiding in the corner of a bedroom. She was crying.

Tsunade carefully went over to Keiko and picked her up. Keiko quickly grabbed Tsunade's shirt and held on tightly.

"Mommy," Keiko mumbled through her tears. Tsunade held Keiko and sang to her quietly, while taking her back to bed. When Tsunade set Keiko back on the bed, Keiko was about to cry, until Tsunade climbed in the bed with her.

When Tsunade laid down on the bed, she allowed Keiko to climb all over her until she found a comfortable spot to lie down on. It took Keiko a few minutes to find a spot but she did find one. In Tsunade's arms.

Soon afterwards Keiko fell asleep. Tsunade set Keiko down right next to her, so she would sleep as well.

For the next few says, Tsunade didn't touch the alcohol. She did start going to the bar more often, leaving Keiko at home alone, and coming home drunk. Keiko was confused about Tsunade's recent behavior and started to separate herself from Tsunade.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about a month since Keiko started to try and separate herself from her mother. Tsunade changed a bunch during that one month. Keiko didn't like the changes. Tsunade played with her less and less. Tsunade was also becoming quite forgetful as well.

Keiko was hungry. It was almost dinner time. Keiko hadn't had anything to eat since that morning.

Tsunade had been gone all day. Keiko wondered where she was. Keiko was locked in the playroom.

Soon, the door opened, and Keiko heard it open. Keiko ran up to the gate that prevented her from leaving the room and started crying to get out. Tsunade walked up to the gate and picked Keiko up.

"Hungry," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade wasn't listening to Keiko. "Mommy, hungry!" Keiko said again. Tsunade took Keiko into the living room and set her on the floor and went into the kitchen to make some food.

Keiko got up and followed her mother. When Tsunade was making something for Keiko to eat, Keiko tried to get Tsunade's attention. Tsunade ignored Keiko.

Keiko was getting frustrated. Before he could do anything, Tsunade picked her up, and put her in her high chair. Then she went and finished making dinner.

While Tsunade was eating and trying to feed Keiko, Keiko kept causing trouble. Keiko would spit out food, refuse to eat it, or throw it at Tsunade. Tsunade was getting angry with Keiko.

"Keiko! Stop that!" Tsunade snapped. Keiko stopped, for a minute. Then she threw more food at Tsunade. This pushed Tsunade over the edge. Tsunade grabbed Keiko from her high chair and spanked her. This scared Keiko so much, she fought back and bit Tsunade.

"What was that for?" Tsunade screamed at Keiko. "You are in so much trouble right now!" Tsunade roughly picked Keiko up and started taking her to the couch for a time out.

"Mommy, you love me?" Keiko asked timidly. Tsunade stopped and looked at Keiko.

"Of course I do. What makes you say that?" Tsunade didn't realize that Keiko didn't think she loved her until that moment. Keiko laid her head against Tsunade and closed her eyes. Tsunade stroked Keiko's hair.

"You don't play wif me," Keiko told Tsunade with sad eyes.

"Keiko, I've been having a few problems. Okay? I'm sorry. I still love you. I promise," Tsunade told Keiko trying to comfort her. Keiko understood but she was half asleep.

Tsunade deiced that she would take Keiko out the next day and play with her. It would make up for Tsunade ignoring her. Tsunade went and put Keiko in bed and laid down with her. Tsunade hoped that Keiko would forgive her, and she was also questioning her ability to be a good mother.


	6. Chapter 6

When Keiko woke up the next day, Tsunade as sitting next to her in the bed. Tsunade picked Keiko up and gave her a bottle. At first Keiko didn't understand why Tsunade was suddenly giving her all this attention, but she didn't mind. She reached for the bottle and Tsunade gave it to Keiko, who started to drink the milk excitedly.

Tsunade laughed and took Keiko to get changed. Tsunade had a hard time getting Keiko dressed. Keiko wouldn't let go of her bottle. Tsunade finally convinced Keiko to give up her bottle so she could get her dressed.

"Keiko, do you want to go outside and play?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko liked this idea. She tugged on Tsunade to get going. Tsunade smiled at Keiko and scooped her up in her arms.

"Hey," Keiko didn't want to be picked up. Tsunade smiled at Keiko and took the empty bottle from her. Keiko started to squirm when Tsunade took away her bottle.

"Keiko, calm down," Tsunade talked to Keiko in a soft voice. "If we're going to go outside and play, we have to put the bottle away, okay?" Keiko understood and let Tsunade put the bottle in the sink.

"Outside?" Keiko asked Tsunade.

"Yes, we can go outside now," Tsunade told Keiko. "You want to grab a toy to play with?" Keiko nodded and Tsunade set Keiko on the ground. Keiko went off and found a ball to play with.

"Ball?" Keiko asked Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and picked Keiko up.

"Yes, we can play with the ball," Tsunade said to Keiko. This made Keiko really excited and she tried to make Tsunade hurry up to go outside.

When they got outside, Tsunade set Keiko down and she let Keiko go off and play. Keiko played by herself for about twenty minutes before she tried to get Tsunade to play with her.

"Mommy, play," Keiko told her mother while tugging on her pants. Tsunade smiled and wrestled the ball away from Keiko and rolled it away from her. Keiko took off after the ball and brought it back to Tsunade.

After a few rounds of rolling the ball, Tsunade saw Jiraiya approaching them. Tsunade quickly got up and grabbed Keiko. Keiko started to whine at Tsunade, but Tsunade cut her off.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said coolly, "What are you doing here?" Jiraiya slowly approached Keiko and Tsunade. Tsunade held onto Keiko a bit tighter.

"I just came to see my daughter," Jiraiya told Tsunade trying to reach for Keiko. Tsunade took a step back and held Keiko closer to her.

"Jiraiya, I already told you, I will not allow you to see Keiko," Tsunade tried to explain to Jiraiya. "I don't you want you in her life. She's better off without a father."

"Is that so," Jiraiya snapped back. "Tsunade, I've been hearing that you've been going to the bar and going home drunk. And you've been leaving Keiko at home without a baby-sitter. You're not being a responsible parent."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade tried to say, but Jiraiya cut her off.

"Tsunade, give me Keiko," Jiraiya said calmly, "Please."

Tsunade looked at Keiko. Keiko was really confused about what was going on. Then Tsunade slowly handed Keiko over to Jiraiya. Keiko looked at Tsunade with a upset look on her face.

"Keiko, I'm going to let this man hold you for a minute," Tsunade explained to Keiko. "His name is Jiraiya." Tsunade then put Keiko in Jiraiya's arms. "Jiraiya, I want her back within five minutes okay?"

"Fine," Jiraiya responded. Jiraiya held Keiko gently. Keiko kept trying to grab Jiraiya's hair. Jiraiya sat down with Keiko and allowed her to play with his hair.

When the five minutes were up, Jiraiya handed Keiko back to Tsunade. Keiko kept looking at Jiraiya.

"There, are you happy Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. "You got to hold Keiko." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah," he told Tsunade, "I'll be back to visit her once a week though. She has the right to have a father and I am willing to be her father." Jiraiya went over to Keiko and rubbed her hair. Keiko looked at Jiraiya.

"Okay, it's time for her nap. I'll see you later," Tsunade snapped and took Keiko inside.

"Mommy," Keiko was starting to get upset. Tsunade put Keiko in her playroom and left the house. Keiko ran up to the gate and started to cry.

Tsunade came back a couple hours later, drunk. Jiraiya was with her. He put Tsunade in bad and went to pick up Keiko. Keiko was hungry. Jiraiya went into the kitchen with Keiko to look for something to eat.

Jiraiya fed Keiko and put her to bed, and left. Tsunade woke up soon after and looked for Keiko. When she saw Keiko in her own bed, she realized what happened. Tsunade was determined to keep Jiraiya out of Keiko's life, no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days, Tsunade babied Keiko. She let Keiko do whatever she wanted. One of those days, Tsunade started packing up Keiko's things. Keiko was confused on why Tsunade was putting her toys in boxes.

"Mommy, what you doing?" Keiko asked her mother. Tsunade looked at Keiko and pulled her closer to her. Keiko gave her mother a confused look.

"Keiko, you're going to be going over to a friends house for a little while, okay" Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko. Only Tsunade knew it wasn't going to be for a few days, it was going to be for a few years. Tsunade started to cry.

Keiko reached out and grabbed her mother. Tsunade hugged Keiko. Keiko didn't like Tsunade being upset. Keiko tried to playfully push Tsunade over, hoping that would make her feel better. Tsunade picked Keiko up and set her in her lap.

"Hey! Calm down," Tsunade chuckled, "You want to help Mommy put your toys into a box?" Keiko nodded, got off Tsunade's lap and helped her. Soon they were finished. As a reward Tsunade play wrestled with Keiko.

Soon, Tsunade decided it was time to drop Keiko off at a friend's house. Tsunade went into the kitchen and made Keiko a bottle to drink on their way. Then Tsunade got Keiko ready, and they went on their way.

Soon they got to a good-sized house and Tsunade knocked on the door. A lady who looked about Tsunade's age opened the door.

"Hello Tsunade! How have you been?" the lady said, "Come in! Come in!" The lady held the door open as Tsunade stepped inside.

"I'm doing good Ami. I'm a bit stressed out about leaving Keiko though. Even though I know it's for the better, I'm worried about her," Tsunade told Ami. Keiko was looking around at everything. Ami showed Tsunade into the living room, where they both sat on a couch. Tsunade set Keiko on the floor.

"Tsunade, she's going to be fine. I've told my daughters about her. Remember, Ritsuko is only a few months older than her. Here, I'll go get her and introduce her to Keiko, how does that sound?" Ami asked Tsunade.

"Okay, Keiko should meet her before I leave," Tsunade replied. Ami went off to find Ritsuko and Tsunade picked up Keiko and held her.

"Mommy, Froggy," Keiko told Tsunade. Tsunade handed Keiko her stuffed toad. Soon, Ami returned with Ritsuko. Ritsuko was slightly bigger than Keiko. She had jet black hair and blue eyes. Ami set Ritsuko on the floor in front of her. Tsunade did the same with Keiko.

"So, that's Ritsuko?" Tsunade asked. Ritsuko was trying to get Keiko's attention, and Keiko was ignoring her.

"Yep, that's Ritsuko. Don't worry, she usually gets along with other kids her age. I'm sure Keiko will get along with her too" Ami explained to Tsunade. Keiko was finally paying attention to Ritsuko. Keiko was being cautious with Ritsuko though.

"Okay, I just want to make sure Keiko is safe," Tsunade told Ami, "I don't want her being around Jiraiya. The only way I can prevent her from being around him, is by giving her up to you." Keiko was still watching Ritsuko carefully. Ami reached down and picked Keiko up. Keiko started to get upset.

"Shh, hello Keiko," Ami was trying to get Keiko used to her, "Hey, who do you have there?" Keiko held out her toad for Ami to see.

"Froggy," Keiko told Ami. Tsunade smiled. Keiko was getting along with Ami fine. Tsunade picked up Ritsuko and handed her to Ami. She wanted to see how the two girls would get along, being held by the same person.

At first Keiko cried for Tsunade, and then Ami started talking softly to her. Keiko calmed down right away. Ritsuko tried to play with Keiko. Keiko wasn't used to Ritsuko yet. Keiko tried to push Ritsuko away, but Ami softly grabbed Keiko.

"Hey, Ritsuko isn't going to hurt you. She just wants to play with you," Ami tried to explain to Keiko.

"I'm going to get going then," Tsunade interrupted. Keiko saw her mother leaving and she started to cry for her. Ami set Ritsuko on the couch and took Keiko over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade," Ami started to say, "I think you should say good-bye to Keiko." Tsunade understood and took Keiko from Ami.

"Keiko, Mommy is going to leave now. You stay here with Ami and Ritsuko, okay?" Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko. Keiko wanted to go with Tsunade.

"No, I go with you!" Keiko started to cry. Tsunade held Keiko while she cried. Soon Keiko calmed down enough for Tsunade to leave. When Tsunade left, she hugged Keiko and set her down right next to the door. After Tsunade closed the door, Keiko cried for Tsunade to come back. Ami watched Keiko for a few minutes and when Keiko calmed down, Ami went and picked Keiko up.

"Hey, do you want to go play with Ritsuko?" Ami asked Keiko. Keiko didn't respond. Ami knew it would take Keiko a while to get used to her new life, but she hoped she would get used to it soon.

For the next ten years of her life, Keiko lived with this family. She forgot about Tsunade and Jiraiya and started calling these new people Mom and Dad. But she would meet up with Tsunade and Jiraiya again. She was bound too.

THE END


End file.
